The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fairy Love’.
The new Hydrangea cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of ‘Fairy Eye’, not patented, characterized by its double-type, bright pink-colored mophead inflorescences that mature to red-purple, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during June 2013 in a controlled environment in Kiryu-shi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings since June 2014 in Kiryu-shi, Japan has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.